rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Ignis Turid
Ignis Turid is played by Cole Cater. Been holding onto this one for awhile, yeah... Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Ignis Turid, The Viking, Brawler Sexuality Bisexual, in her tribe sex is just a normal thing Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Faunus, snow leopard, ears of a snow leopard Nationality (Remnant) Northern Solitas, lives in one of the many tribes that live in the mountains outside Atlas. Affiliation/Occupation An underground brawler, makes a lot of money doing so Semblance Hand of Vhir: For each landing blow Ignis does with a melee weapon, her damage through said melee weapon increses by the amount of damage it all ready did, the original amount of damage done depends on the points poured into her semblance by 75% of the original (for example if she had 300pts in semblance, then nicked a guys arm it would increase by 225 damage pts). (Landing blow as in it touches the enemy, things like blade clashes dont count). When activated, Ignis's eyes glow red and leave short trails of red lightning (this is just comestic). Weapon Ignis's weapons, Tugann Gloir, and Tugann Cath (Bringer of glory and Bringer of war, see drawings above), are legendary among her people, and each has its own quirk, Tugann Cath is a Longsword that uses Aura to make itself sharper practically negating armor (this saps most Ignis's aura), though it usually only works on weak armor, and does not effect aura. Tugann Gloir, is a single bladed axe that will always return to Ignis's sheathe no matter how far away she drops or throws it. Weaknesses Others from her tribe, other magical characters, birds Appearance Race (Skin tone, etc) White as can be Body Type (w/ weight if known) Tone and hard Hair Long beautiful blonde hair Eye Color Baby blue Outfit Leather outfit, always carries atleast four weapons on her at all times Personality Overview Always looking for fights, cocky and seems to engage people much stronger then her Quirks Doesn't understand other cultures, often acts out of the ordinary Voice Hard yet feminine Theme Immigrant Song by Led Zepplin Backstory Ignis Turid was born into a group of pilligars who lived in the icey mountains and many know as the Turid clan. Now in this clan once someone reaches the age of 16, they must go out on a quest to prove themselves worthy of there newfound adulthood. No matter if you came back or not. This, is the story of Ignis's quest. The early day light swept through the room as Ignis's father brushed aside the curtains and started boastfully singing. Normally this would have pissed Ignis off, but this was a special occasion. "Ignis!" he happily shouted, "It's time for you to be off! get out there and prove yourself!" he boomed physically dragging the still half asleep Ignis out of bed. "Get dressed! you need clothes for two months and you're only bringing those?" he mother shouted from behind her father. With a small grunt Ignis pulled out her suitcase from under her bed, she had been dreaming of this day since her childhood, but now that it was here it felt like a ton of lead pushing down on her shoulders. Eventually she got dressed and everyone saw her off, with a few "Bye Ignis! hope you make it!" and some "oh there goes that Ignis, bad seed that one". Ignis would start down the road eventually, but she had to make one pit stop first, she needed a weapon, and fast. She didnt need it because she loved fighting, nor because she loved weapons, but because there where many dangers on the road to her quest. Things like bandits, wolves, and rival tribes. So, she stopped in to her favorite blacksmiths, 'The Hand of Vhir', "Welcome back Ignis!" Yngar said, "stopping to exchange pleasentries before you go die?". Ignis blushed, she and Yngar had known eachother since childhood and she had a major crush on him. "Not unless you're dieing with me" she said, in an upbeat voice. Yngar winked "I just might". Ignis almost fainted. Yngvar turned to the weapon rack, "We got, Bows, Swords, Axes, Double handed Axes, Throwing Axes, Throwing knives, daggers, Dirks, Clubs, Maces, Flails, Greatswords, or- my favorite" he holds up a Crossbow. "Because its your special little day, you get one weapon" he said holding up one finger, "Absolutly Free!" He says Absolutly free like a bad infomercial. Ignis's jaw drops "Any weapon?" she asks amazed, Yngar smirked "so which one hot stuff? think you can handle our fine weapons?" he asks, knowing that he's sold her. "I want that one, the black longsword" she says like a child in a candy store. Yngar laughs, "You got a good eye for weapons Ignis, thats why we're friends" he takes the blade off the rack, inspecting it, than as a test swings it. "This Beauty would normally fetch around 200,000 dollars" he says handing it to Ignis. Ignis, instinctively starts walking towards the door before Yngar could stop her, for fear of having to give the weapon back. "Ignis?" he said, a sad tone to his voice, "You're... You're not coming back are you" he said, his voice cracking. Ignis started tearing up, and started out the door "No" was the only thing she said after slamming the door and running away. As far as she could down the path. Eventually she got to a point where her lungs where burning, her thighs acheing. After catching a few sharp breathes, she realized she was overlooking a huge valley one the likes she had never seen. This made no sense... the road from her village didnt lead anywhere except to the sea, and that was the only way into it. However she the valley was real, and here she stood looking at it. There was no road down, she'd have to climb. Ignis was fine with this however, she usually had to climb up walls in order for there troops to raid villages. So, naturally she started making her way down the cliff face. It wasnt long before she made it down, but when she did she noticed she was drenched in sweat, and physically shaking. She had been so focused on the way down, she hardly noticed how large the climb actually was. "500 feet atleast" she muttered to herself, Ignis sat down to rest and thats when she noticed it. The sheer beauty this place held, if Heaven where real, it would look like this place. The area around Ignis was lush with green vegitation, a few deer wandered around, unbothered by her presence. Even some Grimm walked by her, one nearly brushing her with its tail, completly Ignorant to her existance. Ignis delved back into the deep recesses of her mind. Through to one of her earliest memory's, her grandfather when he was still alive would tell Ignis story's about the gods. "Now Ignis... Listen closely" he said in his soft voice, "I will tell you the story of my coming of age" he said, smileing happily. Ignis's grandfather went on a bit about Grimm and bandits, until finally he got to the ending. "And there i was! just after defeating Giralt, the giant snake, battered and beaten, shaken to the core until i noticed something." he said excitedly, "I was standing on a cliff that wasnt there before, and below me lay the most beautiful scene i will ever lay my eyes apon" he said, almost grasping the air like he could see it and wanted to go back. "That place, Ignis, is the Valley of the gods" he said almost in a hushed voice, "It is said that only decendants from the great god Whynglr are able to enter it" he winked, "if i entered it, than you might be able to as well" he smiled. "But Grandad!" Ignis stomped her foot with impatience, "You always tell me this story but never get to what was IN the valley" she said angerly. "And that! Ignis! is my greatest secret!" he would always end with. So now here she was, sitting in the Valley of the gods. "By Wynglr" she muttered, "I'm here... the Valley of the gods..." she said in disbelief. Now, to Ignis this whole thing was mindblowing, but what was even more mind blowing was when a voice responded to her statement. "Yes child" it boasted, as if it had recited this many times. Ignis jumped at the sound of the voice, and instinctivly drew her sword. The voice let out a small sigh, before the weapon Ignis was holding turned into sand and dissolved berfore her very eyes. She gasped, "Yo- You really are a... a-" the voice cut her off, "A god? an Immortal? an extremely powerful being?" he asked rhetorically, "why yes, and YOU Ignis of the Turid tribe are my great great great Grandaughter" he said almost amused. "S-s-s-o that me-a-ans" Ignis said terrified, "It means that you are my child, nothing more" the god said bored. "You see, everytime one of my children comes of age, i show them this Valley. Because i have a problem. You s-" he starts, but gets cut off "But you're a god? how can you have a problem?" Ignis asked earnestly. "I swear everytime" the god muttered under his breath, "You see Ignis, in this valley is one of my oldest enemy's, he is one so powerful that even I can not defeat him without apparating into your world, which would destroy it from my raw power" the god said it really slow, like he was explaining to a toddler. "Bu-" Ignis started, "DO NOT SPEAK" the god roared, forcing the ground to shake. Ignis, now more terrified than ever before listened as hard as she could. "Now then" the god said, "Because i can not merely apparat without killing all of you, i need one of my Sired to take care of Lynglit". "Yet all of my children before have failed me, and i had to return them before they died. A hassle really, you know how hard it is to tranport something to and from this place? of course not! your mortal! it re-" Ignis cut him off before he could continue, she felt like if she let him go off he would destroy more than just Remnant. "How will i kill it? you dissnitigrated my weapon!" she said angrily remembering about Yngar, "Ah yes... i suppose you do need a weapon..." he said like he never thought of this. Ignis picked this up however, "Do you mean to tell me, that a god didnt think to equip there champions with the right weapons?" she asked laughing, "Well... they usually never asked... and i never had to destroy there weapons..." he said stupidly, like a kid asked (who wasnt listening) to give an answer in class. "Anyway!" he bellowed, "I shall Bestow you with two weapons of your choice" he said, obviously staging his boasting voice. "I want a Long sword, and an Axe" she asked, "Very well than! it is done!" just as he said that, the ground around Ignis twirled, creating a thick dust devil of not sand, but what seemed to be Molten steel. The strange thing was that Ignis felt no heat. Then, just as soon as the dust devil had appeared it was gone, and in its place a Longsword was stuck into the ground, still glowing from the casting. "And than one more" the god said, Ignis could here the faint snap of a finger before a nearby tree melted into the ground and the liquid started moving towards her, it krept up her leg, first solidifying into a leather sheathe, than a hand axe that was in the sheith. "I present to you, Tugann Cath, and Tugann Gloir!" the god said happily, obviously pleased with himself. "Bringer of War and Bringer of Glory" Ignis translated, fascinated by the expert craftmanship on each weapon. The Long sword was white, with a bound leather grip and small diamond dividing the blade from the guard. The guard itself was white and in the shape of an Angels wings, the blade was an easy 5 foot long and could be wielded one handed. The Axe on the other hand, had a wooden handle (the tree probably helped with that) and a long sharp blade with a few aerodynamic holes in it. The axe also had a long spike on the back of it, like the ones on a pickaxe. "These weapons dont just look fantastic! they each have special abilities" the god said, putting on the best salesman voice Ignis had ever heard... well maybe not as good as Yngar's. "In this corner! we have Tugann Gloir, weighing in at a steady 4 pounds. this axe never knows when to quit!" Ignis, wanting to test this, threw the axe as hard as she could, sending it soaring over the tops of the tree's. For a good minute nothing happened, "Sonovab-" she was in the middle of her sentance before she felt weight on her hip, the Axe had returned! "Aaand in this corner! wieghing in at a steady 8 pounds, we have the Tugann Cath, Not only does this Gent look like a white knight of legend, but he cuts like one too! Nothing is able to stand in his way!" Ignis, realizing the power she held swiped at a nearby tree. the blade ran clean through, Ignis than lightly tapped the tree and it fell over. Ignis deciding this was easily the coolest thing ever, started to swipe through several trees, which magically returned after a good 10 seconds. "AHEM" the god said, getting Ignis's attention, "Now than!" the god said happily, "About Lynglit" he said trailing off, and before Ignis new it, she was inside the most beautiful building she had ever seen. Well normally it would be, if it werent for the mass amount of skeletons, and the blood all over the walls... Oh yeah! and the Humongous Humanoid Grimm standing infront of her. Then the smell hit Ignis, a smell, a horrible smell, one that consisted of skunk spray and decomposing mint, with a tad bit of rotting meat. The Grimm grinned, "Another skull to my collection" a voice said from above, Ignis looked confused at this, "What?" the voice said, "You think that there is only one god here? HAH!" the voice laughed. The voice sounded like a smoker who smoked 20 packs a day and was trying to gargle razorblades. "Now than!" the voice said, "I am under contract that states: that if you defeat my champion, i go back to hell." the voice said amused, probably because this never happened. "But! if you do not! i stay here, in Utopia for another 50 years. My name is Lynglit! Prepare to face your doom!" he cackled, and the huge Grimm charged at her. The beast resembled that of a cyclops, except it had dog legs, eight eyes, and long fangs instead of teeth. The beast swung its club towards Ignis, but Ignis was to fast and where she would be was now a 15 foot crater. She rolled and tried to stab the Beast in the calf. The blade, however, bounced off like a rock bouncing off a wall. Ignis, stunned by this, got a huge, hairy kick to the face. If the Giants toes werent so far apart, she would have been mince meat. "I thought it could cut through everything?" she muttered angrily to herself, "It can" the god said, "You just werent focusing on cutting it" he said like it was nothing. Ignis was going to say something back, but just then a 12 ton block of stone was hurled at her head. She dodged the block, and by using the resulting dust as covor, lured the beast in towards her and put all her focus into cutting into its calf. The blade glowed, giving it the molten red look earlier, and stabbed it into the Grimm's calf. The beast wailed in outrage, now unable to walk. It then deciding this cloud was annoying it, the Grimm sucked in all the air it could and blew as forcefully as possible. Imagine, if you wouldm, an F5 hurricane, but instead of rain, its acidic saliva. Instead of wind, you are being blasted with breath that smelled like a skunk had the worst taco bell incident in the world. Thats what being in the presence of this Grimms exhale was like. Luckily though, this made the giant light-headed, and before it could close its mouth, Ignis threw her axe into its huge maw, lodgeing itself into a piece of the Grimms gum. But instead of roaring, the Grimm whimpered and limped away. "Of course!" Ignis said wide eyed, "no normal blade can cut into its skin, but any blade can kill it from the inside!". Then, Ignis did something stupid, something that normally would cost someone there life. Ignis ran towards the Grimm, taunting and jeering at it, "Hey skunk breath!" "over here 8 eyes!" and other rudementery insults that any middle school bullies would use... if they went to middle school with a 14 foot Grimm who was able to destroy a classroom with a shift of his seat. But it did the trick, the Giant bellowed again, except this time, Ignis had a plan. She grabbed a nearby bone, something like a femur to a large animal, a deer maybe? and she lodged in its mouth. The giant bellowed, or tried to anyway. It came out more a 'Grrrgleraa' sound, and Ignis, jumped inside, and used the Beasts tounge like a slip and slide into its stomach. She was falling for what seemed like eternity, until eventually a sploosh! and a faint burning sensation enveloped her. Ignis, deciding this wasnt the best idea anymore, stood up. She focused on cutting and her blade glowed orange, and surprisingly it was bright enough to light her path. Inside the Beasts stomach where the remains of several things, a few men wearing armor, a couch, and what seemed to be a small metal pipe with some wires and dials on it. Ignis took this all in, before realizing the beast had stopped shuffeling around, and was now on its back, the roof of its stomach slowly raised and lowered. The Grimm was sleeping. Ignis, deciding this was the time to strike, stabbed up, and swung overhead as hard as she could. For a minute nothing happened. Then the Grimm thrashed around presumebly in pain, and not because it had joined a Mash pit. Then the light of day broke through, and out came Ignis, she crawled through the guts of the beast and got close to the opening before hearing. "It was your fault for Sireing such an idiot!" the voice was Lynglit's, "But its not fair! i have had to spend over 300 years with you all because dad said so?!" Ignis's great great great grandfather said. Then, Ignis burst through the seam, gasping for breath. "OH GOD!" Lynglit screamed, "I've lost!". "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT" he screamed "DONT SEND ME BACK, PLEASE!" was the last Ignis heard of Lynglit before everything around her dissolved, and she was back at the clearing at the bottom of the cliff, still soaked in the Grimms stomach acid. "Well done" the god said impressed, "You have done a great deed today, poets will sing songs about you" he said happily, "and most of all, you get to keep those weapons" he said waiting for a response, but Ignis was too busy trying to get the stench off her. A faint sigh, then a snap of the fingers was heard as Ignis was instantly clean. "Lord?" she asked, "UGH" the god said, "Dont... dont say that" he said embarassed, "alright..." Ignis said not sure what to say. But the god seemed to know what she already wanted. "Of course" he said with a bordness to his voice, the sword Yngar had sold her re-animated with a little bow and a card on it, with exactly what Ignis wanted to tell him. "Ignis!" the god boomed, "You may return to your world of remnant! but before that,you must swear that you will never speak of the occurences that you experienced at this place! if you do..." he said angrily, "I swear" she said, and with that, and a newfound resolve, she materialized on the doorstep of "The hand of Vhir", it was now two months later, and she stood in the constant cold weather for a few minutes. Ignis placed the sword infront of the door, and knocked on the door, before finally walking off towards the sea. Yngvar opened the door, "Ignis!" he cried excitedly, but she wasnt there. All he saw was the sword and the note on it. Yngvar bent down to pick it up but hesitated, fearing for the worst. He picked up the sword and read the card, "Oh Ignis..." he said, tearing up, "You've always had a want for a greater challenge havent you?" he was crying now. But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Yngvar rang the villiage bell "Ignis has returned! he yelled, "She has come of age! and is now seeking a greater challenge among our world of remnant!". Additional Notes Based off viking culture, I ended up writing an entire religion for this OC, also an extra skill for her godly father Able to channel her godly father for a short time, this allows her to see through mystical things, and allows her to bend the earth to her will (this includes turning sand to iron), this however severally weakens her to the point of fainting. Reduces 500 points. Gallery Ignis Color.jpg Category:Characters